18 going on Vampire?
by twilightlover94
Summary: Like 13 going on 30 but Bella gets to see what it will be like in the future when she is a vampire. Will she still want to be changed into a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**18 going on Vampire?**

"No Bella, I won't change you" Edward told me

"Why not, don't you want me to be with you forever" I replied

"Of course but I couldn't stand to see you in that much pain." He said back

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Even though Edward could knock the door down with so much as putting a finger on it I knew he wouldn't. He cared about me and my feelings to much. I sat down and rocked back and forth wishing the circumstances were different. I could hear Edward on the other side of the door pleading for me to come out and forget about this subject for a little while. Above my head my favorite strawberry shampoo that Edward gave me dripped a little bit on my head. I tried to get it to come out but I guess I didn't get it out all the way. Pretty soon I drifted off into unconsciousness.

Authors note: So what do you think? This is just the beginning, the other chapters will be longer. Please review and let me know what you think.

P.S. this is my first fanfic


	2. I'm a vampire!

All characters except Nikki belong to Stephenie Meyer, the lucky duck. Nikki belongs to me!!! Anywho just R&R.

18 going on Vampire

**Chapter 2**

The next thing I knew I was laying on Edwards couch, but this wasn't Edwards's room. There was his music system but there also was a bed and a dresser. I was just noticing the doors and wondering what would be on the other side of them when one of them opened. Edward came out in a towel.

"Your turn for the shower, Bella" he said. I did as he said and went into the room he had just come out of to find the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I saw me but a different me. I had paler skin and my eyes were the color of Edward's. I thought about it for a minute, pale skin, topaz eyes……..wait………I'm a vampire! My dream finally came true!

After a while of jumping up and down I decided to take a shower. I stripped and showered, I then left the bathroom to go talk to Edward but he wasn't there. I opened another door to find a HUGE walk-in closet. I decided to get dressed and then I would go find Edward. I chose out just some sweat pants and a tee shirt since I didn't feel like going anywhere today. I walked out of the closet and opened another door. It led to a hallway and some stairs. I walked down the stairs to find Edward sitting at his piano playing my lullaby. I sat down on a couch across from the piano and listened. When my lullaby was over Edward turned around and walked over to me.

"Hi love, how are you this morning?" Edward asked

"Wonderful, how about you" I answered him. I was still so excited about being a vampire.

"I am fine" He said, "But you look a little thirsty, do you want to me to stay home from work and go hunting with you?"

"Oh I will be fine" I replied. I wanted a little more time by myself to figure out what happened and how I became a vampire.

"Why don't you call Alice and have her go with you" he said

"Maybe I will" I said. Wait call Alice, where was she? Where was I? Since when did Edward work? Where was everyone else? Is this a dream? These were questions I really wanted to find out.

"Okay well I better get going, call me if you need anything. I love you" Edward said

"I love you too" I replied and then he walked out the door and down the driveway into his Volvo.

When I was sure he left I decided to explore the house. Whose house was this? There were so many questions buzzing around my head that I was dying to figure out.

The house seemed pretty normal except there was only one other bedroom that looked like someone was living there. Did we still live with the family? Who's room was it? There was also a study like Carlisle's but instead of pictures of Carlisle's past it had pictures of me, Edward, our family and another girl that I couldn't recognize. Other than that it looked like all the other vampire homes I had seen. I decided that I should call Alice because I really wanted to see what it was like hunting and I also needed some answers to the millions of questions inside my head. So I dialed Alice's cell phone number. Alice answered and said she would be over here in a minute. I sat and read a book I found in Edward's library even though I knew Alice would be here in a matter of minutes.

_Authors note! Hurry and review, I want to know what you think_


	3. Hunting

Authors note: all the characters, except Nikki belong to Stephanie Meyer

18 going on Vampire?

Chapter 3

Just like I guessed Alice showed up before I even turned the page. She didn't even knock just walked right in but I didn't really care.

"Are you ready" Alice asked

"Yep, lets go" I said.

"Does Nikki want to come?" she said

"I don't think so" I replied.

"Alright lets go, where is your stuff" Alice said. I started thinking, what do you stuff do go hunting?

"Well, uh" I said back

"Oh silly Bella always forgetting things" Alice said. She went upstairs into my room and brought out a purse and a bag full of clothes.

"Now lets go" she said when she came out.

We left the house and got into her car. Just like I was used to she drove way above the speed limit. But this time because I was now a vampire I could actually see things and it wasn't just a big blur. We drove for about 15 minutes.

"Alright let's get out and run" she said. From here I started to get nervous. I hadn't ever been hunting before but Alice thought I had. I decided just to follow her. I started running until I could smell something. Venom entered my mouth, I ran until I saw the deer. Before I could even react my teeth were in her body. I sucked her dry. "That was weird" I thought "How did I know what to do? Must be vampire instincts"

We spent a couple hours hunting and now I could tell why Alice brought the bag of clothes. When I was done hunting my clothes were torn and bloody. Alice handed me the bag and I went behind a bush to change. She had chosen out for me a brown, short sleeved square neck shirt and jeans. Surprisingly I was actually done before Alice. Once she was done we ran back to the car and got in.

"How are you, I feel like I haven't seen you forever" Alice asked me.

"I am doing ok but I don't really feel like myself today" I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I just don't feel like I know who I am and I don't remember what happened yesterday or the day before" I said.

"I know what you need, shopping!!!!" Alice told me

"No, please Alice" I asked her.

"Just for a little while" she said and before I could do anything to stop her she had already turned around and we were on our way to the mall.

Authors note: In the movie 13 going on 30 she has a cell phone but can't figure out what it is. I really like that part but I was just wondering what I could use instead of a cell phone. In your reviews please give me some ideas. I will make the next chapter longer, but you have to give me at least 15 reviews (I want 10 ideas before I update again)


	4. The Mall!

_Sorry it took so long to update but it is pretty long for me. I hope you like it! Pretty much everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer except Nikki and the idea is from the movie 13 going on 30._

_P.S. Nikki introduction in this chapter!!!_

18 going on Vampire?

Chapter 4

The Mall

We pulled into the mall parking lot when I noticed a horrible smell. We got out of the car and started walking towards the mall the closer we got the worse the smell got. What is that smell? Could it be a werewolf? No, Alice would have said something. It kept getting worse the closer we got and when I opened the door to the mall it got so bad I didn't think I would be able to stand it. It must not be werewolf so it just must be enhanced vampire senses; wow this is going to take some getting used to.

"Where should we go" Alice asked me. I thought about it for a minute. Huh? Where would we get the most shopping done? I wish I had Alice's power so I could see which store we could get the most shopping done so it wouldn't take as long. The next thing I know I was having a "vision" that Alice and I were walking out of Hollister with about 5 bags and then it switched and we were coming out of Gap with at least 15 bags and a really cute teal-blue shirt.

"Gap" I say

"Good choice" replies Alice. We start walking into Gap and sure enough the smell is still there so finally I just decide to ask Alice.

"Alice what is that horrible smell" I ask

"What smell?"

"You can't smell that?"

"Smell what, I just smell the humans" she said. Oh that's what it is how could I not realize that?

"Oh that's what it is, I just didn't realize it because I haven't been around humans for so long I am just not used to it" I reply hoping that she won't question me about it. Then I realize something, aren't humans supposed to smell good, I mean Edward was always so tempted by me but if I smelled like this I would never want to get near me.

"Wait, aren't humans supposed to smell good?" I ask

"You really must not be yourself today" she said. "Don't you remember that you are like Queen of Vegetarian Vampires? Because you couldn't stand the smell of blood before you were a vampire you are pretty much immune to it as a vampire?"

That makes sense now. At least now I won't be tempted.

We continue shopping and Alice has all her arms full and I have a couple things she had handed me since her hands are full. Then she says "Hey Bella, look how cute" I turn around to look and it is the cute shirt I saw in my "vision"

"Yes, that's really cute Alice, let's get it" I tell her.

About $700 and 10 minutes later we were walking out of the Gap just like my "vision"

"Where should we go now" Alice asks me. I think about it. Hmm? Alice definitely won't let me out of the mall without shoes so I guess shoes, accessories and about everything else on the planet so why don't we start with shoes. But which shoe store? The next thing I know I am having another "vision" We are walking out of Foot Fashions with 12 shoe boxes and then just like the last one it switches and we are walking out of some other store which I can't pronounce the name with about 9 shoe boxes. Only 3 boxes more but oh well.

We end up going to Foot Fashions and the same "vision" thing keeps happening all day. But 5 hours later we walk out of the mall with about 20 clerks helping us carry it all out to the car.

We finally get everything in the car but just barely. (We had to have Jasper come in his car to help take some stuff home) Once in the car Alice turns up the radio and we drove away. A couple miles away from the mall Alice asks "Did you take my power today Bella" What is she talking about? Take her power, what?

"Uhhh... No? I don't know what you are talking about"

"Yes you do, now admit it you did it. Its nothing to be ashamed of I just wondered because I didn't get any visions and we were at the mall for about 6 hours" she said.

"No Alice, I really don't know what you are talking about"

"You know your power. How you can take other peoples power. You took mine today didn't you" So that's what that was, my power.

"Oh that, I couldn't figure out what was happening. It was cool though but I bet it gets annoying sometimes"

"You have no idea"

The rest of the ride home was quiet. About 15 minutes we pulled into what I assumed was our driveway. I could see Jaspers car parked on the road by the mail box. We went into the house carrying as much as our arms could hold and found Jasper and the girl that I couldn't recognize in the pictures in the study.

"Hi, Nikki and Jasper will you come help us unload" Alice said. I set my bags down to get a better look at Nikki. She was very pretty and obviously a vampire. She had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes. You could tell she was a fashion guru because she dressed like Alice and Rosalie with hair, makeup and everything perfect. She walked past me and out to the car to help get all the bags out. I followed her out and we all continued brining the bags inside. It went by very fast now that we were all vampires.

"So how was the mall" the girl who I guess her name is Nikki asked once we were all back in the house "I am kind of disappointed you went without me"

"It was fun, sorry you could have come but we couldn't find you" Alice said.

"That's alright" Nikki replied. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Bella are you ok? You seem kind of quiet" Nikki asked.

"I am just a little out of it is all but I didn't know you could feel like this as a vampire" I said.

"I think we all have days like that" Nikki replied. Followed by another awkward silence.

"Well we better get going" Alice said. She gave each of us a hug and then left with Jasper following behind her.

"Bye guys" I said. I waved good-bye and then turned around but Nikki wasn't there. A couple seconds later I heard music playing. I followed the music up which led up to one of the bedrooms where I saw Nikki on her bed playing her guitar. I sat down across from her and listened to her play.

_Well here it is I hope you guys liked it! Please review soon. Hopefully I will be able to update again soon. Please let me know of errors or misunderstandings._


	5. 5 Authors note, sorry!

Authors note:

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have a couple questions:

#1 do you want me to continue? If you do I need some help:

#2 Nikki is a new addition to the "Edward Cullen" clan but I need a good story about her being changed. Something like Edward's or Esme's….. any ideas?

Thanks in advance!

Twilightlover94

#3 doesn't have anything to do with my story but I was just wondering who is actually excited for the twilight movie? Not me but I was just wondering what everyone else thinks


	6. 6 Nikki's story

**AN**: Here you go, I finally wrote a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I kind of got bored of this story but I hope you didn't. This chapter is Nikki's story since so many of you wanted to know who she was. I hope you like this long chapter that took me FOREVER to write. Please review!

**Nikki's story**

"Kids come down stairs, we have to tell you something" I heard my dad yell from the stairs. I trudged downstairs very grudgingly and sat down across the table from my parents while my brothers followed. 

"Well kids as you know we have been having a few problems lately. You might have noticed the arguing between me and your father, it hasn't been very much but there are other problems you probably don't know or haven't noticed. It has been going on for a while now and we have thought about this a lot, so we might as well just come out and say it. Your father and I have decided to get a divorce." My mother said. 

"What, you can't be serious" my brother Ryan replied. 

"Now, you heard your mother and that is the truth. There is nothing you can do to stop us" my father interrupted. 

"How long has this been going on, couldn't you just be separated for a while and see how it goes" I said

"No, Nikki your father and I have given this a lot of thought and this is our final decision, we…. I couldn't take it anymore I ran upstairs to my room. How could this be happening? My parents? A girl at school named Melinda's parents had gotten divorced, but I never thought it would happen to me. This could not be real, John and Julie Rawle, divorced. My loving parents separated. It just didn't make sense. I kept crying and crying until I finally fell asleep dreaming about my happy go lucky family with both a mom and a dad. 

This is how it all started…. my story. The once happy girl whose life was turned around by her parents divorce. 

My parents divorce went through 3 weeks later. Turns out they had papers in and everything before they even told us. My dad moved out and my mom got a job, we tried to get on with the rest of our lives. 

After my parents divorce, I wasn't the same. I was sad and miserable all the time. I quit hanging out with friends and going to parties, barely ever talking. My brothers got over it in about a day but no, I was in my own depressing world for the next 6 months. One day my life got turned around. The day I started dating Chris Peterson. He was the best boyfriend a girl could have. Nice, caring, listens, cheers you up and good looking. He was there when I needed him and we had so much fun together. 

I thought we were made for each other and I couldn't be happier. We had been going out for about 2 weeks when he told me he just wanted to be friends. The next day my friend Lisa told me he had asked Brenda Sanders out. She was new in school and a cheerleader. Tan when there was no sun, skinny, gorgeous hair, too much make-up and rich. If being dumped wasn't bad enough, being dumped for Malibu Barbie was terrible. Of course that sent me right back to zombie-depression life. I was off in my own little world. Didn't even answer people's questions because I couldn't hear them I was so out of it. The one thing I did hear while I was depressed was my mom telling me we had to move. All that did was make my misery and despair worse. We had to move away from my friends and the town that I had been raised in. My mom just wanted to get out of this town so I packed up all my stuff and one day we moved to Port Angeles, Washington. 

The first day of school wasn't as bad as I had imagined. I woke up from my little dream world a little bit. There were some nice people in Port Angeles. As time grew on I became pretty good friends with a girl named Karen. She had two other friends named Lindsey and Megan, I didn't know them very well but they seemed nice. Every weekend we all went to the movies or shopping. Everything was going good. I had escaped depression land and I was happy about it. A couple months after I had moved to Port Angeles a girl transferred from Forks High School to ours. Her name was Brittany and soon we became best friends. We did everything together. I still hung out with Karen and her friends on weekends but now Brittany came with us and we had a lot more fun. Brittany and I just clicked. She liked music and so did I, she loved the beach and so did I, the list grew on and on. We were so similar that nothing could separate us. One day a big group of kids from school decided to go down to La Push beach the next weekend. We had to take a couple cars and Brittany volunteered to drive. When the day finally arrived Lindsey, Karen, Megan and I hopped into her car. The beach was beautiful! We had so much fun collecting seashells, talking, building a fire and meeting some of the local La Push kids. It was a great day and I didn't want to leave. We stayed later than most of the other kids but eventually we had to leave. We all got into Brittany's car again and drove home. We dropped the other girls off first and then decided to go to a local drive-thru and get a shake. The way home was so much fun singing and dancing to the radio. A couple minutes later we reached my house; I said good-bye to Brittany and went inside. I told my mom all about our day for a while and then remembered that I left my jacket in Brittany's car so I went upstairs to call her. 

"Hello, is Brittany there?" I asked after her mom answered the phone

"No, she is out with friends right now but she should be coming back soon" her mom replied

"What? This is Nikki, Brittany dropped me off an hour ago and said she was going straight home, has she been home since we left for the beach?" 

"No Nikki I thought she was still with you"

"Well maybe she decided to stop somewhere; I will call her cell and then call you right back, ok"

"Ok, Thanks Nikki"

I called Brittany's phone but she didn't answer so I left a message. Where was she? Why wasn't she answering her phone? I told her mom I couldn't get a hold of her and we spent the next three hours calling everyone she knew but couldn't figure out where she was. At about 2:00 the next morning her mom called me and told me that she had just received a call from the hospital and Brittany had just gotten in a car accident and didn't have much time left. I ran outside and drove to the hospital. How could this be happening? 

Brittany died two hours later with her parents and I by her side. 

This was it, I have had it. I am not going back into depression mode. I drove home as fast as I could and started packing. I had decided to run away.

My mom tried to stop me, talk some sense into me but nothing would work. I packed my back-pack and ran. I wasn't thinking clear enough to take the car so I just ran. I was done living this life where everything was going wrong. I ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran. Who knows how long I ran but I didn't stop until it was raining and I was to tired to run any more. I was in the middle of now where crying under some huge tree in what looked like a forest. I cried myself to sleep that night and stayed there for about a day or two. I didn't have any food or water besides the rain just sat under a tree wishing this wasn't my life. 

**BPOV:**

About six months ago Edward and I were in Port Angeles. We were just walking around minding our own business when I noticed her. A pale, brown haired girl that kind of reminded me of myself when I was human. I pointed her out to Edward and we followed her for a little bit. She was just a normal human but something about her fascinated me. We followed her and her friend around for about a half hour until they went into a movie. There was nothing really amazing about this girl but she stood out to me. It turns out that every time we went to Port Angeles I somehow managed to find her. Each time I learned a little bit more about her, I knew her friends, what she liked to do, where she lived. This girls name was Nikki Rawle. A couple months after I "met" this girl we were driving through Port Angeles and found out her best friend had died and she ran away. 

I don't know what it was but something told me I had to find this girl. I told Edward and we took off. An hour and a half later we found her miles away under a tree. I ran out of the car and sat down next to her. She looked up at me. 

"Hi" I said

"Hi" she replied timidly "who are you?"

"My name is Bella" I said and by that time Edward had parked the car and was by my side "and this is Edward"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you come with us?" I said trying to avoid the question about why we were there. I didn't even know the whole reason why but what I did know I didn't think she would want to hear.

**NPOV:**

Who were these people? Why were they trying to help me? I said I would go with them because there was nothing else to do. What else could I lose? How could life get any worse?

They took me back with them to Forks where they live an introduced me to the rest of their family. I lived with them fro about a month when they said they had something to tell me. 

**After the talk with the Cullen's**

Vampires? They had to be crazy. It does make sense since I haven't ever seen them eat or anything but really, vampires? This must be some kind of joke. 

**A month later**

Well now I believe them. The Cullen's are vampires. They promised to change me if I will go back and see my parents. I decided that is something I really want. I want closure with my family and then to be able so start all over with a brand new life as a vampire. Rich, beautiful, live forever what is wrong with that? So I told them I would go see my mom one last time before we had to move. 

**Now a Vampire**

Well I have been a vampire for about a week now. It is the best I couldn't have asked for a better dream to come true. I feel like I belong with the Cullen's and I am happy! That is all that matters right now. Everything is going really well and I feel like nothing could ever go wrong. Bella and I have become really good friends but Edward has decided that it is time for them to leave. They have been with their family for 10 years now and he is ready to get away from the family. I will be sad when they leave but they won't be to faraway and I can visit whenever I want. 

**AN:** well what do you think? I hope it makes sense sorry it if it is kind of rushed but I just had to finish it. I hope you liked it. Remember to review! 

P.S. eventually Nikki moves in with Edward and Bella because she misses them so much that is why in the story her room is in there house


End file.
